Gage (TV Series)
Gage is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of the Hilltop Colony. Sometime after the fair massacre, Gage joins the Coalition as a soldier and relocates to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He served as one of the two secondary antagonists of the episode "Silence the Whisperers" (along with Alfred). Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gage's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Gage joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where he lived for half his life. Season 9 "Stradivarius" Outside the Hilltop's walls, Gage practices defense moves with Addy as part of his training to become a member of the Hilltop's guard under Kal's instruction and supervision. "Evolution" Upon noticing a solitary Henry eating away from the other residents, Gage and his friends call him to talk with them. He recognizes him from the war and shortly after, they invite him to hang with them in the woods. That night, Henry drinks with his new friends in a shed outside of Hilltop. Gage suggests they have some more fun and takes them to a covered hole in the ground with a walker inside. Addy leaves as they throw rope rings at it and Rodney pees on it. Henry jumps in and mercy kills the walker. Gage is pissed at Henry for being a buzzkill and leaves him there. "Chokepoint" Gage is part of Tara's group in charge of clearing a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Gage remains alert and checks the surrounding area. He keeps on watch as the others help chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later that day, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. When Gage is attacked by a walker, Addy rushes in and saves him. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. Upon arriving at the Kingdom, Gage excitedly looks around with Addy and Rodney. "The Calm Before" Gage watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. When Addy talks with Henry nearby, Gage and Rodney introduce themselves to Lydia and tell her that Addy has a thing for Henry, making her uncomfortable. However, she throws goat feces at them as payback. Later that day, Gage asks around for Rodney's and Addy's whereabouts. The next day, Gage listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Gage is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. He and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Gage and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. That night, Gage helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "Ghosts" Gage, alongside the coalition soldiers and Alexandria residents, faces against waves of walkers pouring onto the community gates over the next 49 hours. At first, Gage and Laura are dispatched to take care of a small group of walkers. After the exhausting battle, Gage celebrates by fooling around with his weapon as he and Laura share a laugh. However, they soon notice more incoming walkers and Laura radios back to the community that a new herd of walkers is approaching from multiple directions. In the morning, Gage helps to clean up the community from the corpses while Eugene warns that it will be an hour until the next wave hits. Later that day at an emergency council meeting in Alexandria, Gage demands to Michonne that they should put the Whisperers' heads on pikes. Michonne tells the residents that attacking the Whisperers without a proper plan is not smart due to the large herd in Alpha's possession. Gage then listens as Michonne tells everyone instead of retaliating, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. He then continues to work alongside the Alexandrians and coalition soldiers to take out the waves of walkers for the remainder of the day. "Silence the Whisperers" Gage attends a training session in Alexandria led by Aaron but begins to taunt Lydia with a mask made out of a burlap sack when she approaches the group of soldiers. He laughs alongside Margo and Alfred when she storms away. Later that day, he is eating lunch with Margo and Alfred inside the dining hall when Lydia sits at their table and guts a squirrel, in which blood shoots onto his face. He reacts in disgust and storms away from the table. That night, Gage and his friends ambush Lydia by the clotheslines and proceed to beat her as Margo reminds him that she is responsible for the deaths of Addy and Rodney. When Negan arrives and rescues Lydia, Gage is horrified to see that Margo was killed when she was thrown off Lydia, hitting her head against a building. Shortly after, Gage and Alfred are questioned by the Alexandria council on the events that just occurred. They feed the council lies and are in in disbelief when the council begins questioning their story, and eventually they are let go. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gage has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Stradivarius" (No Lines) *"Evolution" *"Chokepoint" (No Lines) *"The Calm Before" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" (No Lines) *"Ghosts" *"Silence the Whisperers" Trivia *While Gage was not introduced until Season 9, his character was present for all of All Out War. Furthermore, he has been at Hilltop from seemingly its inception as he states that he's lived there for almost half his life. *With the deaths of Henry, Addy, and Rodney in "The Calm Before", Gage is now one of only four surviving, named teenage characters; the others being Lydia, Rachel Ward, and Alice. **He is also the only named male teenage character left. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Teenagers Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Antagonists